(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-supply valve apparatus having a dual blocking structure for a hot and cold water purifier, more particularly to a safety water-supply valve apparatus capable of preventing a user""s hand from getting bunt accidentally and water from leaking unnecessarily due to careless handling.
(2) Description of the Related Arts
Recently, a hot and cold water purifier is widely used to serves fresh water, which purifies contaminated water with filters and cools or heats the purified water.
Generally, a hot and cold water purifier includes an intake lever for adjusting the quantity of water according to a user""s handling. By handling the intake lever, an on-off rod is open or closed, so that hot water or cold water is discharged from the hot and cold water purifier.
In the conventional water purifier, even if a minute touch is applied to the intake lever, a discharge tube may be opened easily, so that an unnecessary water leakage may occurs. Particularly, a child or the old and the weak may be burnt his hand on the hot water accidentally discharged from the water purifier.
In order to solve this problem, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 0178030 discloses a water-supply lever safety apparatus for a hot and cold water purifier, as illustrated FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. This water-supply lever safety apparatus comprises a first on-off rod 4 and a second on-off rod 5, which are arranged in an on-off part 3 for connecting a supply tube 1 and a discharge tube 2 as a body, and an intake lever 6 and a pushing means 7 for controlling the first on-off rod 4 and the second on-off rod 5.
The supply tube 1 is tubular structure such as a cylinder and includes a connecting means 11 formed as a female screw therein, as shown FIG. 3.
The discharge tube 2 comprises a globular member 21 such as a sphere and a discharge outlet connecting with the globular member 21, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The globular member 21 and the discharge outlet are connected to be able to rotate, so that a user can change selectively the discharging direction of hot water or cold water, as shown FIG. 4.
The on-off part 3 is a body for forming a supply valve, and comprises an inlet 31 for connecting with the supply tube 1 in the back side thereof, an outlet 32 for connecting with the discharge outlet 32 in the bottom side thereof, and mounting holes 33, 34 which are bored through the upper side and the front side thereof.
Further, the first on-off rod 4 is a shaft structure such as a stick, a soft sealing member 41 is formed on the bottom side thereof, and a soft sealing case 42 is arranged on the upper side thereof, as shown FIG. 1a. In the soft sealing case 42, a spring 43 is wounded on the first on-off rod 4. As shown FIGS. 1 to 3, a hinge hole P is arranged on the upper side of the first on-off rod 4.
Further, the second on-off rod 5 is a shaft structure as a stick, a fixing means 51 having a male screw 511 and a through-hole 512 is coupled in one side thereof, and a spring 52 is wounded on the fixing means 51. The side surface of the spring 52 is abutted on a guide plate 53 having a through-hole 531, and a soft sealing member 54 are formed in succession. Separating from the soft sealing member 54 at a distance, a carrying guide hole 55 of ring shape is arranged on the other side of the second on-off rod 5, as shown FIG. 3.
Further, the intake lever 6 is an ordinary lever structure for rotating by a predetermined range. On the upper side of the intake lever 6, as shown FIG. 2, an operation member 61 of a quadrangular shape is formed as a body.
Further, the pushing means 7, as shown FIGS. 1 to 3, has a open space in one side thereof, and a guide hole 71 having a latch 711 is formed on the inside of the open space. A button cap 72 having a guide jaw is coupled in the front side of the open space, and a mobile member 73 of stick shape is arranged in the guide hole 71.
However, there are several problems in the above safety water-supply lever apparatus as follows:
Firstly, in order to discharge water from the water purifier, a user have to push a lever with one hand holding a cup and to press a button of the water purifier with the other hand. Therefore, continuously requiring two hands for discharging water, it is inconvenient for using.
Secondly, in the case that hot water is discharged for a long time, the heat of the inside is transmitted to the button, so that pushing the button continuously is difficult for the user.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a safety supply-valve apparatus for a hot and cold water purifier, which is able to prevent hot water from discharging accidentally and water from leaking unnecessarily due to careless handling.
To achieve the above-mentioned objective, according to a aspect of the present invention, there is provided a safety supply-valve apparatus comprising a first on-off rod for opening and closing a discharge outlet with a intake lever, and a second on-off rod for turning on and off the flow of water from a supply-tube by a pushing means, regardless of the operation of the first on-off rod 4. The first on-off rod comprises a stopper having a T-shaped hole arranged at the position where the first on-off rod is at right angles to the second on-off rod. The second on-off rod comprises an elastic hook passing through the horizontal part of the T-shaped hole and being hooked on the vertical part of the T-shaped hole; and an anti-rotation wing for preventing the second on-off rod from rotating. The anti-rotation wing is inserted into an anti-rotation hole formed in a guide hole of the pushing means.
Therefore, according to the safety supply-valve apparatus related to the present invention, by pushing a lever with one hand taking a cup and pushing a button with the other hand, even if the pushed button is released, water is discharged continuously as long as the lever is pushed. When the water discharging is completed (that is, when the opening operation of the lever is released), the pushing of the button is released automatically. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent a user""s hand from getting bunt accidentally and water from leaking unnecessarily.